


История Пингвина и Малиновки

by Belcus



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belcus/pseuds/Belcus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая история о Шкипере и студентке-биологе, проходившей практику в зоопарке Центрального парка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История Пингвина и Малиновки

**Author's Note:**

> Выложен также на Фикбуке.

Всё началось ясным октябрьским утром. Во время ежеутренней тренировки Шкипер заметил девушку в ярко-красной толстовке, сидевшую на скамейке возле вольера, с большим блокнотом в руках.

\- Парни, эта Красная Шапочка наблюдает за нами, - заметил Шкипер.

\- Может, ей просто нравятся пингвины, - мягко заметил Ковальски.

\- Возможно… Но человеческие ээээ… дамочки чаще предпочитают дурацкие ужимки Кольцехвостого, а не наше “улыбаемся и машем”. Кроме того, белый медведь Тед говорил, что она всё утро проторчала возле его вольера. Здесь что-то нечисто.

\- Я слышал, как Элис говорила о ней с доктором, - отозвался Рядовой. - Она - будущий биолог, изучает полярных животных… 

\- Северного или Южного полюса? - последовал немедленный вопрос.

\- Не знаю. Знаю только, что у неё птичье имя - Робин, Малиновка.

\- Отличное прикрытие, - заметил Шкипер, - стажировка в зоопарке. Можно получить кучу засекреченной информации.

\- Может, она и вправду просто приехала учиться, - пробормотал Рядовой.

\- Я всё слышу, - огрызнулся Шкипер. Он развернулся к юному пингвину:

\- Позволь напомнить тебе, малыш, ситуацию с Рейнольдом. Под маской простого школьника скрывался опытный шпион, мастер слежки!

Рядовой сконфуженно замолчал.  
***

Девушка приходила каждый день. Она не пыталась надеть на пингвинов какие-либо отслеживающие устройства, ничего такого - просто сидела с блокнотом и карандашом на скамейке и наблюдала.

Постепенно пингвины привыкли к её присутствию и перестали обращать на неё внимание. Только Шкипер, вечно подозревающий всех в шпионаже и заговорах, всё ещё не был уверен в том, что Робин не представляет для них никакой угрозы.  
***  
Это был обычный ежевечерний обход территории.

“Никогда не плавай в одиночку!” - таков девиз пингвинов-коммандос; Шкипер не раз лично устраивал взбучку своим подчинённым за нарушение этого правила.

Он был на стене зоопарка, когда услышал вдалеке женские крики.

Он был один, его команда спокойно смотрела телевизор в бункере, поглощая пончики. 

Но Шкипер был солдатом, настоящим воином и не мог бросить женщину в беде.

Он был мал ростом, но у него был острые, как бритва, клюв и когти, а ещё ловкость и сила тренированного бойца.

Ориентируясь по звуку, Шкипер соскочил со стены в парк. Между ним и предполагаемым местом преступления было не менее пятидесяти метров, но он преодолел это расстояние в считанные секунды.

Шкипер знал это место: этот уголок парка был плохо освещён и потому часто привлекал грабителей и прочих негодяев.

Было уже совсем темно, но он разглядел женскую фигурку, пытающуюся отбиться от грабителя.

Это была его Красная Шапочка - Робин. 

Его атака была молниеносной: Шкипер подпрыгнул как мяч и врезался в лицо преступника, осыпая его ударами острого клюва.

\- Это что за фигня!? - завопил тот, отшвыривая пингвина в сторону.

Эта секундная пауза позволила Робин изо всех сил врезать обидчику кулаком в солнечное сплетение. В это мгновенье Шкипер запрыгнул к нему на плечи - он увидел, что Робин заметила его! - и применил свой любимый вырубающий приём.

Нападавший качнулся и рухнул на землю, погребая под собой Шкипера.

Несколько секунд Робин стояла в совершенной растерянности; затем опомнилась и, опустившись на колени, перевернула бесчувственное тело грабителя.

\- О, Господи… 

Она узнала своего спасителя: это был Маленький Вожак - так прозвала его Робин, заметив однажды лидерские замашки Шкипера.

Пингвин казался бесформенной кучкой чёрно-белых перьев.

Девушка осторожно взяла его на руки: птица была без сознания, одно крыло было согнуто под противоестественным углом.

...Казалось, он превратился в один пульсирующий сгусток боли, но даже сквозь боль он вдруг почувствовал обволакивающее тепло - Робин завернула его в свой шарф и, аккуратно спрятав за пазуху, поспешила из парка.

...Вокруг было очень темно, очень тепло… Он не мог пошевелиться, но слышал под самым ухом громкий стук большого - человеческого - сердца.

Зоопарк был уже закрыт, и Робин привезла пингвина в круглосуточную ветеринарную клинику.

Всё, что он видел - слепящий свет, всё, что слышал, - обрывки фраз:

…- Где вы нашли его?

…- В парке…

…- Будет лучше, если я уведомлю ветеринарный контроль… Кстати, у Вас самой несколько царапин на руках и шее... Ну, хорошо, под вашу ответственность… Давайте посмотрим…

Врач вправил Шкиперу вывихнутые пальцы на лапе, наложил гипс на крыло и туго забинтовал грудную клетку.

Вопреки совету доктора оставить пингвина на ночь в стационаре, Робин решила забрать Шкипера на ночь к себе домой.

\- Это всё, что я пока могу сделать для тебя, мой маленький спаситель.

Ночью он слышал, как она вставала несколько раз, чтобы проверить его состояние.

_“В конце концов, может, она действительно не шпионка”,_ \- это была последняя мысль Шкипера перед тем, как он провалился в глубокий сон.  
***

Наутро она принесла Шкипера в клинику при зоопарке. 

Когда пришёл ветврач, Робин объяснила ему, что нашла пингвина вечером по дороге домой, и что было уже слишком поздно возвращаться в зоопарк.

Доктор провёл обследование Шкипера и поместил его в клетку.

***  
Ветреная погода отпугнула посетителей, поэтому когда Робин подошла к пингвиньему вольеру, рядом никого не было.

Возле пустой миски для рыбы сидел крупный худой пингвин. Других двух видно не было.

Робин почувствовала себя идиоткой.

\- Эй… Эй… Дружище… 

Пингвин, разумеется, и глазом не моргнул.

\- В общем, ваш друг сейчас в клинике, у него сломано крыло и несколько ребёр. Если всё будет хорошо, он вернётся к вам через пару недель.

Пингвин, даже не глядя в её сторону, вразвалочку подошёл к краю бассейна и нырнул в воду.  
***  
\- Рико, Рядовой, вы слышали?

Ковальски стряхнул с оперения несколько капель воды.

\- Похоже, Шкипер попал в серьёзную переделку.

\- Совы говорили, - робко заметил Рядовой, - что слышали вчера ночью крики, доносившиеся из парка. Человеческие крики.

\- Думаю, нам нужно нанести визит в клинику после закрытия зоопарка. Не сомневаюсь, что Шкипер будет счастлив вернуться в строй.

***  
Вернувшись в лабораторию при ветклинике, Робин увидела, что Шкипер сидит в углу своей клетки и с мрачным видом рассматривает содержимое своей миски - сухие рыбные галеты.

Его настроение было вполне понятно.

\- Это для твоей же пользы, - пояснила девушка. - Тебе не стоит пока слишком много двигаться. ...Кроме того, эти галеты очень полезны...

Он бросил в её сторону саркастический взгляд.

\- Впрочем, немного свежей трески тебе явно не повредит, - к его изумлению, добавила она, вышла из комнаты и через несколько минут вернулась со свежей рыбой.  
***

Команда в полном составе явилась вечером. Они проникли в клинику обычным способом - просто подняли раму окна и проскользнули внутрь.

Ковальски сразу обратил внимание на то, что, несмотря примитивную конструкцию замка, Шкипер сидел внутри клетки.

\- Что случилось, Шкипер?

\- Непредвиденная ситуация во время выполнения очередного патруля.

\- А всё-таки?

\- На эту крошку, Робин, напал грабитель. Пришлось вмешаться. Леди спасена, преступник обезврежен, у меня пара царапин, - небрежно отозвался Шкипер, явно гордясь собой.

Пингвины с недоверием переглянулись: Шкипер был забинтован как мумия, - но ничего на это не сказали.

\- Одно твоё слово, Шкипер, и мы разнесём эту каморку! - бодро заявил Ковальски, а Рико уже приготовил динамитную шашку.

\- Не, ребята, не нужно. Я побуду здесь, - Шкипер хлопнул Рико по плечу, и тот с неудовольствием проглотил динамит снова.

Пингвины снова переглянулись.  
\- Спокойно, ребята. Я просто хочу убедиться, что эта крошка не шпионка.

Шкипер видел сомнение на лицах друзей, но его ребята были слишком хорошо вышколены и знали, что решения начальства не подлежат обсуждению.

***

Во время наблюдения за пингвинами Робин не могла не заметить яркую, энергичную натуру Шкипера и теперь понимала, что пребывание в клетке для него равносильно тюремному заключению.

Несколько дней спустя, когда врача не было на месте, Робин подошла к клетке Шкипера:

\- Только обещай, что ничего не разобьёшь и не испортишь, - и открыла клетку. Пингвин не шелохнулся.

Девушка вернулась к своему рабочему столу, но через некоторое время краем глаза заметила, как чёрно-белая фигурка неслышно движется по направлению к двери.

\- Эй, я думала, мы договорились!

Он обернулся к ней, и впервые с момента “знакомства” их взгляды встретились.

Робин показалось, что пингвин прекрасно её понял и крайне недоволен её словами.

\- Извини, Маленький Вожак: либо ты ведёшь себя как следует, либо я сажаю тебя обратно в клетку.

Шкипер на секунду задумался над тем, продолжать ли ему разыгрывать из себя молчаливого увальня или показать, кто он есть на самом деле.

Но Робин мягко улыбнулась ему, и он невольно простил её.

***  
Согласно общепринятому мнению, вороны и некоторые виды попугаев считаются самыми умными птицами. Однако “общаясь” с Маленьким Вожаком, Робин начала понимать, что это далеко не так.

Он был не просто смышлёной птицей. Робин казалось, что он понимает каждое её слово; в его прозрачных глазах светился недюжинный ум.

Она пыталась обращаться с ним не как с домашним питомцем, а как с равным.

Однажды, утомившись после долгой работы на компьютере, Робин сладко потянулась и, повернувшись к Шкиперу, который лежал в свете настольной лампы, словно в солярии, спросила:

\- Показать тебе кое-что?

Она подвинулась поближе и открыла перед ним большой блокнот для рисования.

_“Разведданные”,_ \- смекнул Шкипер.

Но это были рисунки.

Руке Робин не хватало твёрдости, но у неё был верный глаз. Шкипер заметил, как точно переданы игривость Марлен, серьёзность Фила, мечтательность Рядового, лёгкое безумие Рико, задумчивость Ковальски…

Робин перевернула страницу.

\- Это ты, Маленький Вожак.

Несколько набросков - профиль, фигурки в движении - окружали большой портрет.

Шкипер был вынужден признать, что она уловила всё: командирский дух, подозрительность, внутреннюю напряжённость, его чувство собственного превосходства.

\- Просто Наполеон, да? - с улыбкой заметила она. - Честно говоря, мне очень нравилось рисовать тебя. Ты - настоящая личность.

Пока он разглядывал картинки, Робин легонько пощекотала его затылок. Шкипер замер, застигнутый врасплох.

На ощупь перья пингвина были как прессованный шёлк - плотные и гладкие. Робин рассеянно гладила Шкипера - лёгкое движение пальцев от макушки вдоль спины, а он отчаянно пытался не чувствовать её прикосновение… 

Шкипер мысленно проклинал себя за слабость, за невозможность противиться её ласке и одновременно умолял её не останавливаться.

Впрочем, через пару минут он окончательно сдался и, закрыв глаза, наслаждался каждым её прикосновением.

Она не заметила даже, что он подвинулся чуть ближе к ней.

_“Одно твоё слово, девочка,_ \- думал Шкипер, - _и я угоню самолёт и увезу тебя, куда пожелаешь… Я осыплю тебя лепестками красных роз, мы будем танцевать танго и сальсу всю ночь напролёт, объедаться суши и пить чёрный ром”…_  
***

Он опять нежился в тепле под настольной лампой и наблюдал за Робин.

Через час она распрямилась, сладко потянулась и обернулась к Шкиперу.

\- Пожалуй, хватит на сегодня. Пора домой.

Пингвин подошёл к ней.

Робин устало улыбнулась и хотела погладить его, но пингвин ловко уклонился от её руки.

Её улыбка стала шире.

_“Ты можешь быть агентом всех разведок мира,_ \- вдруг подумал Шкипер. - _Но будь я проклят, как же ты хороша”..._

Он шагнул к ней и медленно заправил выбившуюся прядь её волос за ухо.

Выражение лица Робин было бесценно.

Чувствуя триумф, будто он выиграл важную битву, Шкипер легко спрыгнул со стола и прошествовал в свою клетку.  
***  
Команда навещала Шкипера каждый вечер.

Один раз Рядовой был первым,кто запрыгнул на подоконник.

\- Рядовой! Доложи, что ты видишь! - командный тон Ковальски пока не слишком удавался.

\- Я вижу лабораторию… За столом сидит стажёр - Робин. Похоже, она спит. 

\- Ты видишь Шкипера?

Рядовой помедлил пару секунд:  
\- Да, я вижу его.

Робин уснула незаметно для себя, во время работы за компьютером: её голова покоилась на сложенной левой руке. На правой руке, словно в колыбели, спал Шкипер.

Рядовой увидел, как Робин пошевелилась во сне, нечаянно разбудив Шкипера; тот сонно огляделся, не заметил ничего подозрительного, нежно, будто лаская птенца, взъерошил клювом волосы Робин и перевернулся на другой бок.

\- Ну, что там, Рядовой? - нетерпеливо спросил Ковальски.

\- Ну, эээ… Шкипер тоже спит.

Пингвины запрыгнули на подоконник. Ковальски ахнул, Рико тихо присвистнул.  
Тем не менее, через секунду, напустив на себя безразличный вид, они подняли раму и спрыгнули в комнату.

Их появление разбудило Шкипера.

Он спрыгнул на пол и с абсолютно невинным видом подошёл к своим товарищам.

\- Насколько я могу судить, Шкипер, у тебя всё в порядке, - нейтральным тоном заметил Ковальски.

\- Ага, - беззаботно отозвался тот.

Ковальски собирался сказать что-то ещё, но старший пингвин остановил его:

\- Минутку, боец!

Шкипер запрыгнул на стол, открыл блокнот Робин, быстро вырвал оттуда лист со своим портретом, сложил его вчетверо, и, ловко спрыгнув вниз, вручил Ковальски.

\- Что это, Шкипер?

\- Секретная информация, конечно. Если быть точней, моё досье.

\- Значит, она всё-таки шпионка?

\- Ну… Не совсем. Но эти бумаги не должны попасть в руки врагов.

\- То есть, мы должны их уничтожить?

\- Ни в коем случае! Спрячьте их, когда вернётесь в штаб. Лучше всего, ко мне под подушку.

\- Ясно, - с сомнением в голосе отозвался Ковальски. - Полагаю, возвращаться ты пока не собираешься?

\- Не-а.

Он выглядел довольным и счастливым, и никто из пингвинов не рискнул испортить его хорошее настроение, намекнув, что всё это не может длиться вечно.

На обратном пути к вольеру Рядовой тихо спросил своих друзей:

\- Ребята… Мне одному кажется, что всё это не кончится ничем хорошим?

И оба его товарища - и Ковальски, и Рико - только молча покачали головами.  
***  
Однажды Робин пришлось задержаться в зоопарке допоздна.

Когда совсем стемнело и зоопарк обезлюдел, она заказала по телефону японскую еду на вынос.

...Роллы пахли просто изумительно. Когда Робин села за стол и открыла коробочку с заказом, Шкипер решил не упускать свой шанс и запрыгнул на стол.

Она проследила за его взглядом.

\- Да ладно! Разве пингвины едят суши?  
 _  
“Детка,_ \- подумал Шкипер, - _да мы считаем холодные как лёд суши пищей богов. Ты удивишься, узнав, что пингвины едят не только рыбу, но попкорн, конфеты, а ещё лапшу и всякую другую еду на вынос”._

\- Вообще-то, это нарушение правил: кормить животных и птиц не специфической едой.  
 _  
“К чёрту правила!”_

Когда он заглянул ей в глаза, Робин была удивлена тем, что увидела в них не просьбу, а требование.

\- Слушай… Я тут пытаюсь стать учёным-биологом, а ты своим поведением опровергаешь все известные факты о пингвинах.

Она почти готова была поклясться, что заметила в его взгляде насмешку.

\- Ну, ладно, уговорил…

Робин положила один ролл с лососем на салфетку и подвинула ему. Шкипер даже не пошевелился.

\- Чёрт возьми, сейчас в чём дело? Ты же сам просил!

Он посмотрел на неё, на ролл и отвёл взгляд. 

\- И что прикажешь делать? Кто вообще здесь главный?  
 _  
“Угадай с трёх раз, детка!”_

Трёх раз ей не понадобилось: Робин взяла ролл палочками и протянула ему.

_“Быстро учишься”,_ \- одобрил Шкипер, гордясь и самим собой, и ей.

Он легко выхватил ролл, и Робин подумала, что его лениво-игривое движение больше похоже на жест любовника, в шутку принимающего пищу из рук возлюбленной.

\- Ты что, флиртуешь со мной? - изумлённо воскликнула она.

Конечно, пингвин ничего не ответил, но выражение на его лице было однозначным - это была улыбка победителя.  
***

Это стало в своём роде традицией - когда все уходили из лаборатории при ветклинике, Робин заказывала еду на вынос и делила свой ужин со своим Маленьким Вожаком.

Конечно, она понимала, что поведение животных - это не только инстинкты и рефлексы, знала, что у них есть индивидуальность, чувства, даже основы моральных принципов…

Но такую яркую личность, как Маленький Вожак, Робин встречать ещё не приходилось.

“Многие учёные отмечают, - пыталась убедить она себя, - что животные и птицы, выросшие в неволе, часто воспринимают людей как себе подобных и даже иногда считают их потенциальными брачными партнёрами”...

Но поведение этого пингвина было слишком похоже на человеческое.

Где-то в глубине души Робин понимала, что ничем хорошим эта история не закончится, но ей нравилась странная, необычная дружба, связавшая её с пингвином.

***  
Она любила сливочную карамель.

Однажды в конце их обычной совместной вечерней трапезы девушка извлекла последнюю конфету из обёртки и уже собиралась положить её в рот, когда ловкий клюв выхватил карамельку прямо из её пальцев.

Робин вздохнула и взглянула на пингвина, чьи голубоватые глаза искрились озорством.

\- Я на сто процентов уверена, что это на входит в пингвиний ритуал ухаживания.

_“Ты чертовски права, девочка. Это мой личный ритуал ухаживания”._

Он стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки, держа конфету в клюве и откровенно дразня девушку.

Его намерения были очевидны.

Он подошёл к ней вплотную.

Робин хотела выхватить карамель из его клюва, но он опередил её, мгновенно наступив широкой лапой на её руку.

\- Что за шутки!?

Шкипер вновь, в тысячный раз пожалел о том, что был вынужден вести себя как птица и придумывать всякие дурацкие штуки, чтобы привлечь её внимание. 

Он не дал Робин пошевелиться, просто смотрел ей в глаза, чуть вытянув шею.

\- Ну, уж нет! Мне надоели твои штучки!..  
 _  
“Брось, девочка, ты знаешь, чего я добиваюсь”..._

“Этого не может быть, - подумала Робин, - этому должно быть такое-то рациональное объяснение, я просто переношу человеческие черты на повадки птицы… В конце концов, они же кормят друг друга из клюва в клюв”...

Она медленно, не сводя глаз со Шкипера, подняла свободную руку. Он едва заметно пошевелился, ещё сильней вытянув шею к ней.

Пальцы коснулись тонких, похожих на мех, перьев.

Робин медленно наклонилась к нему, не прерывая зрительный контакт, замечая, как постепенно расширяются его зрачки, затем на мгновенье закрыла глаза и выхватила губами у него конфету - легчайшее, секундное соприкосновение, - но открыв глаза, она готова была поклясться, что его взгляд был затуманен неясным чувством.

_“Чтоб я сдох, Робин”..._

Он увидел, как блестят её глаза, как щёки наливаются тонким румянцем.  
 _  
“Одно твоё слово, Робин, одно твоё слово”..._

Но до конца дня она не проронила ни звука, старательно избегая любых контактов со Шкипером.

Когда Робин сажала его в клетку на ночь, он попытался поймать её взгляд, но девушка была серьёзна, почти печальна и старалась не смотреть на него.

Шкипер почувствовал, что несмотря на то, что ещё одна битва была выиграна, войну он проиграл.

...В ту ночь Робин снился тропический остров, кроваво-красные розы и танго, которое она танцевала всю ночь напролёт с обворожительным темноволосым незнакомцем.

***

Она презирала себя, она не знала, что делать.

Куда бы ни завела их эта игра в Лиса и Маленького Принца, практика Робин подходила к концу, ей оставалось прибыть в зоопарке всего пару недель.

Когда она пришла в лабораторию на следующее утро, его клетка была пуста.

\- Я решил, что пингвин достаточно долго провёл под нашим наблюдением, и отнёс его в вольер; он практически здоров, и возвращение к своей стае будет ему только на пользу, - пояснил доктор.

“Может, это и к лучшему”, - думала Робин, стараясь занять себя делами как можно дальше от вольера с пингвинами.

В тот вечер, уходя из зоопарка, она чувствовала себя предательницей.  
***  
Наступил декабрь, вечера стали ветреными и холодными.

Пингвины сидели в своём бункере и играли в покер.

Время от времени Ковальски покидал своё место и смотрел в перископ; была его очередь нести вахту.

\- Ковальски! Доложить обстановку!

\- Ээээ… Шкипер… Вижу женщину. Это Робин. 

В отличие от Рядового Шкипер отлично умел блефовать. Его мастерство помогало ему обыгрывать в покер даже таких матёрых игроков, как Фил и Мэйсон. Но сейчас его безучастный вид никого не убедил.

\- Шкипер… Мы, в общем-то, знаем, что вы с Робин, ээээ… что вы с ней друзья. Она пришла попрощаться.

Главный пингвин посмотрел на друзей: их лица были исполнены неподдельного сочувствия.

\- Ну, ладно, ладно… Сейчас иду.

Он небрежно бросил карты на стол рубашкой вверх и отправился к люку; ему казалось, что его сердце стучит как огромный барабан.

***  
Робин не надеялась увидеть пингвинов. Было уже поздно, пошёл снег, и она просто стояла у ограждения, вглядываясь в тёмную воду бассейна.

\- Значит, это “прощай”, - пробормотала она и уже развернулась, чтобы уйти, когда услышала за спиной короткий всплеск.

Шкипер стоял на парапете, ограждающем вольер.

Робин шагнула к нему.

-Маленький Вожак!

Рядовой и Рико наблюдали за ними из люка, Ковальски - через перископ. Шкиперу было всё равно.

\- Я уезжаю, Маленький Вожак, моя стажировка закончена.

Девушка протянула руку, коснулась шелковистых перьев на его шее, и Шкипер закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь её прикосновением.

\- Я буду скучать по тебе, - призналась она, чувствуя, как дрожит её голос.

Он открыл глаза, их взгляды встретились. Робин в который раз подивилась осмысленности взгляда маленькой птицы. Он будто видел её насквозь. Будто всё понимал и просил остаться.

Шкиперу ничего не стоило подпрыгнуть, чтобы прижаться к её груди - хоть на пару мгновений - чтоб услышать стук её сердца, как тогда ночью, когда она несла его в ветклинику, завернув в свой шарф.

Но он был старый солдат, командир элитного отряда коммандос. В его жизни не было места сентиментальности, верно?

В неверном свете луны перья на груди и животе Шкипера казались серебристо-белыми.

\- Надеюсь ещё когда-нибудь увидеться, мой рыцарь в сияющем оперении, - с грустной улыбкой сказала Робин. Она присела на корточки и протянула руку сквозь решётку, но остановилась, словно не решаясь коснуться сияющей белизной “манишки” пингвина.

Они были лицом к лицу, и Робин видела неподдельную печаль и нежность в его взгляде.

Впоследствии она убедила себя в том, что произошедшее потом всего лишь почудилось ей: маленькие крылья, будто руки в шёлковых перчатках, на мгновенье ободряюще сжали пальцы её протянутой руки; чёрное крыло коснулось её щеки, ласково смахнув слезу.

Пингвин сделал шаг назад и нырнул в тёмную воду бассейна.

Он вынырнул, когда она уже ушла, и цепочку её следов почти полностью занесло снегом.


End file.
